


一辆小破车

by Aristillus_byyl



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristillus_byyl/pseuds/Aristillus_byyl
Summary: 大概是调教梗+道具梗，海归精英男被混黑大佬调教的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

岳明辉走出家门的时候觉得自己一定是疯了。

明明今早还有早会，昨晚还是让卜凡把自己翻来覆去折腾了个遍。今早明明想着早起，却又被那个发了情的哈士奇按在床上做了个早操。这都不算什么，最过分的是那个现在杵在身体里那个无法令人忽视的东西。

早上做完之后，岳明辉还瘫在床上深陷在前列腺高潮的眩晕感之中，卜凡便兀自地把自己硕大的性器抽出，光着两条毛腿下了床。岳明辉慢慢回过神，偏着脑袋看着卜凡蹲在行李箱旁边翻翻找找。

“哎，你干嘛呢？”

“宝贝儿，你等着，我给你从日本带了些好东西！”

岳明辉一听这话就觉得没好事，翻了个白眼：“哎呦喂，得了吧您，又带了什么玩意儿回来折腾我不如直说吧。”

话虽然说的轻巧，但当岳明辉看到卜凡手上拿着的仿真按摩棒和贞操带的时候，还是颤抖了，动物的第一直觉告诉他：赶紧跑！

可惜，小兔子蹦跶那么两下在狮子的眼里都是无谓的挣扎。卜凡长臂一伸就把岳明辉捞回怀里了。

“老岳，你要跑去哪嘛，躲不掉的。”

“我不！卜凡我可告诉你啊我今儿有好几个会，这你要是给我搞砸了我跟你没完啊！”

岳明辉梗着脖子跟卜凡嚷嚷，但是小兔子脸上还带着刚刚晨运未褪的情欲，眼眶红红，腿还不停的扑腾着，摩擦着那人的大腿内侧，完全激发了狮子的兽性。

“宝贝儿你别再动了，再动我不介意再’运动’一次。”

和卜凡在一起这么些年，岳明辉知道，这人一旦决定了的事就一定要做到。自己再挣扎也不过是给他增添几丝情趣罢了。

卜凡看到怀中的人安静下来，笑了笑，亲了亲岳明辉的发旋，将他放在床上。

“宝贝儿，把腿张开。”

岳明辉一听不高兴了，嘿还得我自己动手？索性眼睛一闭对着卜凡叫：“我去你的！欠你哒！你自己整！”

卜凡的听了也不恼，一手轻轻握住了岳明辉纤细的脚踝，往岳明辉胸前推去，一手向岳明辉刚刚被侵犯过，还泛红湿软的后穴探去。

“宝宝，这里软软的，好会吸啊，真想把我的屌塞进这里一辈子都不拔出来。在家操你，坐车操你，上班还操你，操到你除了我再也想不到别人为止，你说怎么样。”

岳明辉被卜凡的手指伺候的一下子又软了身子，听卜凡这时候讲些骚话也不恼，倒是分外配合：“嗯，凡子，插进来，永远在哥哥的身体里，别出去，啊～”

“呵，这么被人拿手弄两下就又发骚了，我要是不把哥哥锁住哥哥岂不是要往我头上种草原了。”卜凡邪笑一声，将手指拿了出来。

被撩拨起快感的身体根本无法用理智控制，岳明辉的下体无意识的扭动着，穴口还一张一合的。

“哥哥的骚穴可真饥渴，是不是一会不吃东西就不行。别急，一会给你个大的。”卜凡一边说一边将身旁的贞操带捡起，“不过在这之前我得把哥哥锁上。”

岳明辉的意识这会儿算是清醒了点，他看了看卜凡手中拿着的贞操带，泛着冷冷的金属光，内里全部用上好的小羊皮包裹着，前面带了个向下弯曲的鸟笼，为了防止穿着者勃起，后面靠近后穴处还留了一个大孔，孔洞边缘还带着几个环，方便将穿着者的后穴和下体锁起。

“哥哥你看，这贞操带可结实了，我专门挑了最贵的给哥哥定制的呢，这皮子里面裹着的特殊材料连钳子都剪不断。”

岳明辉白眼一翻，不想回应，却也知道阻挡不了卜凡，索性躺在床上当咸鱼，不拒绝也不配合。任由着卜凡将上好皮料的贞操带穿过他的腿。卜凡拿着岳明辉半硬的阳具就往鸟笼里塞，岳明辉被弄的闷哼了一声，眉头也皱了起来。但卜凡今日怕是非要玩这一套，挑了挑眉不说话，手上的力道虽然轻了些，但是依旧没停。把鸟笼套好之后，卜凡调节了下裆下的长短，让贞操带上的孔洞准准的对在岳明辉的后穴上，便将腰部咔哒一声锁了起来。

这贞操带是为岳明辉专门定制的，腰间的位置紧紧的贴着皮肤没有一丝缝隙，又不会太过于压抑让人觉得不舒服。以为终于要结束了的岳明辉挣扎着想要坐起来，却被卜凡一把压住：“宝贝儿别急，还有最后一步呢。”声音里满是欲求不满的喑哑。

“你要搞死我啊！还有什么！”

卜凡眼睛一暗，将手中握着的和自己真货差不多大小的假阳具往岳明辉的后穴处狠狠插入。

“嗯～”

这假事物果真大，一进入就让岳明辉不自觉的漏出一丝呻吟。卜凡慢慢用力将整根电动按摩棒没入岳明辉的身体里，又从旁边变出了一条金链子，穿过鸟笼顶端和后穴旁的小环，将岳明辉的下体整个锁起，然后拍了那插入着假阳具的后穴一巴掌，看着岳明辉身体不自觉的一震之后哑着嗓子说：“哥哥今天就学女孩子一样蹲着尿尿吧。”


	2. 二

岳明辉难耐的扭了扭身子，嘴里不自觉的发出嘤咛。

“我不……”男人撒娇的尾音都带着颤，“太大了你拿出来。”

卜凡仿佛没听到岳明辉的话一般，从旁边的衣橱里捞了条dior homme的黑色的西装裤就往岳明辉腿上套。

岳明辉不乐意了，卜凡虽说在性事上强势一些，但从不这么无视自己，遂硬把自己的脚往回抽，不出意外的牵扯住了后穴里的巨大物什，闷哼一声，却又不甘示弱的对卜凡表达自己的不满：

“凡子你这样就不地道了吧，我有没有跟你说我今儿有会？你让我带着这玩意儿怎么主持会议？啊？我工作搞砸了怎么办？？”

卜凡眉头一皱，伸手又将岳明辉的脚拽回自己身边，一边替他穿裤子一边说道：

“没事，工作砸了我养你。”

“哎！凡子你重点搞错了吧！”

“行了哥，咱们之前又不是没玩过比这更野的。下次找个好点的借口。”

岳明辉算是被堵的彻底没话可说。

也是，他在英国留学那几年，不但学了外国的先进知识，也学会了国外那一套随心所欲寻欢作乐的洒脱心性。以往和卜凡也是各种play无所畏惧，办公大楼的地下车库，浪漫夜晚的摩天轮，甚至是人潮拥挤的公交上，都和卜凡一起放肆过。

卜凡的手就没停，被打扫阿姨仔细熨烫过的紧窄的裤腿此刻服帖的贴在岳明辉精瘦的腿上，勾勒出男人好看的腿部线条。卜凡靠在床头，而岳明辉依旧躺在那，一条腿放在他身上，乖乖任他把玩着自己的小腿肌肉。

“哥哥的腿真好看，又长又直。”

岳明辉白了他一眼，没好气地说：

“行了我知道，咱差不多该起床了吧，我这要再不去上班我的年终奖可就堪忧了啊。哎，你，去给我拿个白衬衣。”

卜凡听话的起身，找了一件配套的修身白衬衣扔给岳明辉，自己从衣柜的另一边随手拿了件t恤和短裤套上。刚穿好转头就看到岳明辉穿好衬衫起身的场景。

由于两腿间插这个巨型震动棒，岳明辉的腿显然不能并拢，起身时也不敢太猛，生怕一不小心就牵扯到前列腺点，嘴巴里漏出什么东西来。

卜凡看到他这个样子蓦地感到十分高兴，不由得勾起了一边的嘴角，他哥哥着小心翼翼的样子，都是为了他，也都是他给的。也是时候试一些更刺激的了。卜凡低下身子去够了一个小小的遥控器一般的东西，捣鼓了一下，重重地按下了一个按钮，笑的比刚刚更开心了。

而这边的岳明辉，刚刚适应了按摩棒在站姿时对肠道更巨大明显的刺激，才将衬衣都束进西裤内，那该死的按摩棒突然就开始浅浅的震动了。

“嗯～”

一声没收住的呻吟还是从岳明辉口中溜了出来。机械振动的似有似无的嗡嗡声从岳明辉的下体传来。

卜凡长腿一迈两步就跨去岳明辉身边，搂住他，扒开他攥紧裤头的手，靠在岳明辉耳朵边上说：

“哎哥哥，你看你给裤子都弄皱了，多不好看。”

卜凡一边说着一边从背后抱着岳明辉帮他扣上扣子，拉上拉链，又整理了一下衬衣领子。岳明辉这时也回过神来了，大眼睛瞪了卜凡一眼，只可惜那双眼睛此刻带了太多的情欲，比起斥责更像嗔怪。  
“老岳，这玩意儿可厉害了，不管隔多远我都能通过这个遥控器控制它，想开多大开多大，听说最大档它的头还会转欸！”

语毕卜凡的手指又动了动，将按摩器又调高了一档。

岳明辉这次明显比上次有准备的多，体内的按摩棒的震动频率突然快了一倍，嘴里竟是没再发出一丝声音，但是发颤的大腿根还是出卖了自己，发红的耳尖烫的吓人。

卜凡太熟悉岳明辉的身体了，他一手揽着岳明辉的后腰，一手揉捏着岳明辉的小腹：

“老岳，还好你不会出水，不然怕是要垫卫生巾。行了你不是说你要上班吗，走，我开车带你去上班。”


End file.
